Beautiful World
by yyohei
Summary: Kita hanya dituntut untuk banyak bersyukur


**Written ****by Yyohei**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt**

* * *

_Anak pertama adalah trial and error._

_Orangtua mulai mempraktekkan pengetahuan mereka untuk mendidik anak pada si sulung. Baik buruknya, bagaimana benar dan salahnya. Uchiha Sasuke mulai merasakan tekanan-tekanan itu ketika mendekati dewasa ini, dirinya yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan._

_Ia benci!_

_"Kamu nggak mau dipukulin Ayah kamu lagi kan Sasuke-kun? Seharusnya kamu bisa memberi contoh yang baik pada adikmu, nggak usah main band gak jelas dan jauhi anak-anak nakal itu."_

_Fakta yang terjadi ketika seorang anak diperlakukan demikian, hatinya terluka. "Mereka temanku."_

_"Sering bolos sekolah dan tawuran begitu masih pantas kamu sebut teman?" Tidak sampai hati, Sasuke memilih diam memendam dari pada harus mendapati perdebatan lebih panjang. Ini bukan suatu keberuntungan, memiliki orangtua yang tidak mampu memahami perbedaan karakter anak-anaknya. Adiknya Uchiha Sakura cerdas, rangking selalu masuk angka paralel, tipikal anak rumahan yang pendiam. Berbeda seratus derajat darinya, seperti warna hitam dan putih. Tahu begitu, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku masih terus membanding-bandingkan. Katanya, Sasuke tidak berguna dan bodoh. "Mau jadi apa kamu kalau begini?"_

_Seburuk-buruknya, Sasuke masih memiliki mimpi yang ingin ia gapai._

_Orangtuanya seharusnya sekali-kali bertanya, bagaimana perasaannya? Bagaimana keadaannya menjalani hidup?_

_Tapi tidak pernah._

_Menjelang petang, Sasuke memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar. Akhir-akhir ini perasaannya memburuk, tapi tidak ada satu tetes pun air mata yang bisa ia lepaskan. Kecewanya tidak berujung nyatanya membawa jalan buntu, seperti ditikam berkali-kali di bagian yang sama. Sakit, perih, lukanya kembali terbuka dan bernanah. Sasuke akhirnya duduk di sisi ranjang sembari memeluk gitarnya, berharap rasa sakit mendalam yang ia derita berangsur-angsur membaik._

_Tapi,_

_Kenapa selalu ada tapi?_

_Baru beberapa menit memainkan gitar, Fugaku tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu dengan membawa sekelumit amarah tidak terbendung, Sasuke menyadari sangat bagaimana nyalinya yang ikut menciut seketika. Tidak berdaya, hatinya terpukul untuk kesekian kali melihat gitar miliknya dibanting hingga rusak._

_"Masih tetap nggak bisa diatur?" Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan tuntutan._

_Tubuh Sasuke menegang._

_"Ayah mau kamu fokus sekolah dan nggak perlu ngelakuin hal-hal nggak berguna!"_

_Melukai, mengoyak hati._

_Cukup tahu saja, Fugaku merupakan pribadi keras dan semaunya sendiri. Sasuke sangat menyayangkan, sesaat ia tersenyum singkat kemudian memutuskan berjalan keluar kamar._

_"MAU KE MANA KAMU?!"_

_Tidak Ayahnya tidak Ibunya, semua sama._

_"SASUKE!" _

Lalu, dimulai dari itu semua kebahagiaan yang diimpikan lambat laun memupus. Sasuke termangu, melihat air di sungai yang mengalir deras layaknya putaran waktu. Fatal, lebih dari satu tahun ia pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa membawa barang berharga mau pun uang sepeser pun. Ia juga tidak berharap banyak jika Ayah dan Ibunya susah payah mencari, bisa saja hidup mereka lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Tapi, sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan rupanya tidak juga memberinya jeda untuk bernapas lega. Sasuke bahkan sudah berada di ambang putus asa ketika Tuhan memberikan lelucon ini. Orang-orang berjas putih bilang, kanker kolorektal membuat hidupnya akan berakhir dalam beberapan bulan jika tidak ada penanganan medis lebih lanjut.

Lucu sekali hidupnya.

"Nggak ada jalan lain, lo harus pulang ke rumah dan minta maaf ke orangtua lo Sas."

Mengingat bagaimana watak Ayahnya, Sasuke tersenyum miris membalas ucapan Naruto. "Gue tahu diri, gue sama sekali nggak pantas untuk menginjakkan kaki lagi di..."

"Tapi ini semua demi kesembuhan lo." Kesembuhan apa? Sejak menerima kabar buruk itu, Sasuke selalu membuka mata dengan perasaan muram. "Paling tidak, lo bisa meminta maaf ke orangtua lo sebelum..."

Sebelum dunianya usai.

"Sebelum semua terlambat."

Hanya dengan memaki hati, ada kepuasan batin yang coba ia dapatkan. Sasuke terbata-bata mengatakan, memutuskan menunduk dari pada melihat mata Naruto. Ia harus melakukan, tidak peduli sederas apa air mata dan darah mengalir. Sasuke, merasa rindunya tidak terbendung sama sekali.

"Lo harus pulang ke rumah Sas."

\- 0 -

Dua belas Januari, satu tahun lalu terakhir kalinya Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya yang bercat putih. Itu terlihat sama, tidak ada perubahan signitif selain bunga-bunga di pekarangan yang berantakan dan sepertinya tidak terurus. Apa Ibunya mulai bosan merawat? Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sembari melepaskan topi, lalu dengan segenap keberanian mulai membuka daun pintu. Sudah dia putuskan untuk menerima segala konsekuensi, sekali pun jika Ayahnya akan membunuhnya langsung. Sasuke sudah menggigil takut, maka yang amat ia harapkan sekarang hanyalah kekuatan untuk berdiri tegak.

"Siapa?" Bohong jika Sasuke tidak memiliki keinginan untuk lari, hanya saja inginnya itu tiba-tiba sirna ketika melihat adiknya muncul dari ruang keluarga dengan pandangan tidak terarah. Dia bahkan membawa tongkat di tangan. "Sasuke-nii?"

Berkat telepati, ada penghubung perasaan masing-masing.

"Sasuke-nii?" Sekali lagi namanya disebut dengan lantang. "Sasuke-nii, ini aku Saku."

Segala aksara tidak terbaca.

Sasuke lemas. Sakura adiknya tidaklah seperti ini, dia perempuan sempurna baik jasmani maupun rohani bukannya buta. "Aku tahu Sasuke-nii ada di sini, _please_ jawab?!"

Mereka dipisahkan jarak, tetapi sungguh Sasuke tidak bisa membendung tangisnya hingga menciptakan keadaan yang paling dia benci. Menangis di depan orang lain, semata-mata membuat dirinya terlihat sangat lemah. Tuhan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dalam beberapa waktu? Sasuke hilang, lalu kembali. Tetapi semuanya telah lain. Ia masih memikirkan sebab yang tepat kenapa Sakura menjadi buta, lalu ketidak hadiran Ibunya di rumah ini. Hanya berteman sepi, itu sangat memukul kendali diri, menamparnya yang dalam sekian waktu telah salah jalan.

"Sasuke-nii ke mana saja? Ibu kangen banget sama Sasuke-nii."

Benarkah?

Waktu itu hubungan mereka kurang baik. "Kenapa baru kembali sekarang?"

Tidak ada kekuatan untuk menjawab, Sasuke sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu dibandingkan harus menghadapi kenyataan.

Sulit.

"Sasuke-nii tahu, Ibu sampai capek nyari dan nungguin Sasuke-nii." Ini menyakitkan, Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari posisi Sakura yang sudah menunduk untuk bisa menyentuh wajahnya. "Maafin Ibu ya? Sasuke-nii sih nggak pulang-pulang, dia jadi pergi duluan."

Apa hukuman yang lebih pantas selain ini untuk anak pembangkang sepertinya? Merasa dirinya paling benar dan layak bahagia. Pertahanan Sasuke luntur, berubah menjadi derai tangis yang langsung diterima Sakura. Ia tahu, sudah banyak penderitaan yang Sasuke hadapi selama ini. Terpaksa menjadi dewasa, terpaksa mengalah, terpaksa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, dan terpaksa menerima segala keegoisan orangtua mereka. Jauh-jauh hari Sakura mulai menyadari perubahan sikap serta perlawanan kakaknya, terutama pada sang Ayah. Sasuke hanya ingin kebebasan, menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa harus dibanding-bandingkan dengan yang lain.

"Mau apa kamu?"

Sepertinya tidak berjalan mulus.

Sasuke tadinya masih merasakan pelukan serta elusan tangan Sakura di kepalanya, tapi dalam sekejap seluruhnya hilang.

Dari awal memang telah fatal, ia menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan ini.

Berhadapan dengan Ayahnya.

"KEMARI!" Tidak ada ampun baginya, kembali ke akar masalah di mana Sasuke sendiri yang memulai. "Kamu lihat adikmu!"

Sakura tetap secantik dan semanis dulu.

"DIA BUTA KARENA KAMU!" Amarah yang terbendung cukup lama membuat Sasuke menunduk tidak kuasa. "Ibumu bahkan berbulan-bulan sakit hanya karena mengkhatirkan anak laki-lakinya yang kurang ajar! Apa kamu pikir di sini masih ada tempat untuk menampung manusia tidak tahu diri?!"

Niat Sasuke hanya meminta maaf.

"PERGI!!"

"Ayah, Sasuke-nii baru pulang. Jangan biarin dia pergi lagi." Ia kalah, adiknya juga kalah.

Sekarang ini, yang terbaik hanyalah membiarkan Fugaku mendorong tubuhnya keluar pintu. "Ayah, Sasuke minta maaf."

\- 0 -

Dengan ketidak adanya perkembangan selama satu bulan terakhir, Sasuke memutuskan satu langkah yang ia anggap sebagai penentu hidup dan juga mati. Selama itu pula, diam-diam Sasuke menemui Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah mereka. Saling berbagi suka duka, tidak terbesit sedikit pun bagaimana dampak yang terjadi bisa menyebabkan mata Sasuke sembab sepanjang hari. Ia begitu buruk, penyebab utama Sakura mengalami kebutaan setelah tertabrak mobil saat mengejarnya yang waktu itu kabur dari rumah. Lebih parah lagi, Ibunya meninggal dengan segenap rasa bersalah karena selama ini terlalu menuntut putranya. _Sasuke tertekan._ Itu yang pernah Sakura dengar ketika Ibunya menemukan secarik kertas berisi keluhan yang mana mengarah pada depresi.

Antara tuntutan dan harapan.

Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak memiliki tempat berbagi, ada beban emosional yang ia pikul sendiri. Sembari itu, ia juga coba meraba-raba kesempatan mana yang paling mungkin mengantarkannya menuju jalan terbaik. "Ada pendonor buat kamu kalau memang kamu sudah siap untuk operasi."

"Serius? Kenapa Sasuke-nii bisa cepat banget ketemu pendonor buat aku?" Jawabannya hanya berupa sebuah senyuman, Sasuke menatapnya untuk beberapa saat kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air minum. Di waktu seperti sekarang ini, Fugaku yang menjadi anggota dewan sedang tidak berada di rumah hingga Sasuke lagi-lagi bisa mencari kesempatan. "Kok diam? Jawab dong."

"Niisan punya kenalan Dokter, berita bagusnya dia mau bantuin kakak nyariin pendonor buat kamu."

"Oh, jadi gitu."

Semua terdengar baik, mengesampingkan kenyataan jika waktu yang Sasuke miliki tidak banyak. Kanker kolorektal yang ia derita akhir-akhir ini semakin menjadi. Perutnya tiba-tiba sakit, tidak jarang juga ada darah yang keluar ketika buang air besar. Semua tanda-tanda itu nyata, Sasuke tidak dapat menampik bagaimana menderitanya ia ketika penyakitnya kambuh. Hanya obat seadanya tanpa ada pengobatan serius, hidupnya berada di ujung tanduk.

"Nih, minumnya. Niisan mau balik sekarang, keburu Ayah pulang ke rumah."

"Kenapa Sasuke-nii nggak di sini saja?" Ada hal lebih baik yang bisa Sakura tanyakan, jangan itu. "Kita bisa tinggal di sini sama-sama."

"Nggak bisa, Niisan harus pergi."

"Kalau penyebabnya karena Ayah, aku akan coba bicara sekali lagi supaya dia mau maafin Sasuke-nii."

Mustahil.

Sasuke menahan sekuat mungkin, tapi pertahanannya runtuh tatkala memeluk tubuh ramping adiknya. "Sakura, Niisan harap kamu bisa mengerti ini."

Dia akan pergi, selamanya.

Bahkan sebelum ada yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya? Bagaimana kepedihan yang ia terima sepanjang usia?

Sasuke tersenyum miris, diam-diam menyeka air matanya sendiri.

"Jangan jadi ambisius, jalani saja apa yang kamu bisa."

\- 0 -

_Pendonor kornea mata untuk Uchiha Sakura, adalah Uchiha Sasuke._

Memberikan mata pada adiknya, Fugaku sudah beranggapan jika Sasuke mungkin telah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup. Tetapi ketika melihat secarik kertas yang diselipkan seseorang di bawah bantal tidur Sakura, tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya seperti tercubit sesuatu. Anak bodoh itu, bisa-bisanya berlaku seenaknya tanpa otak. Mengambil keputusan sesuka hati, memendam semua lukanya sendiri. Fugaku tahu jika dirinya sudah begitu muak menatap wajahnya, tapi sungguh ikatan darah tidak dapat memutuskan apa pun. Sasuke kelewatan batas, layak menerima hukuman, seharusnya memang begitu.

"_Anak pertama itu akan jadi panutan, contoh buat adikmu."_

Bukannya menjadi motivasi, justru hal ini menjadi sebuah tekanan.

Fugaku tidak pandai membaca dan mengerti perasaan anak-anaknya, bagaimana terlukanya Sasuke ketika harus dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang pintar.

Fugaku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Sasuke tidak serta merta mendonorkan matanya untuk Sakura hanya karena putus asa, melainkan karena menyadari akhir hidupnya yang tidak lama lagi. Apa separah itu? Fugaku gemetaran membaca isi kertas putih yang dia pegang.

_'Ayah selalu bilang, aku seharusnya banyak belajar dari Sakura. Dia pintar dan nggak pernah jadi pembangkang, peran yang seperti itu seharusnya dilakukan anak sulung._

_Tapi Ayah, bukannya setiap anak punya pribadi yang berbeda?_

_Aku nggak pintar._

_Aku cuma bisa main gitar._

_Dan aku nggak bisa seperti adikku._

_Sulit mengatakannya, hatiku sakit ketika Ayah membanting gitar kesayanganku. Padahal Ayah tahu sendiri, gitar itu adalah hadiah dari Ayah diulang tahunku yang ke lima belas._

_Aku pikir itu sepele, tapi aku sama sekali nggak bisa melupakan sakitnya._

_Sama seperti sekarang ini, aku juga sedang sakit._

_Sakit benaran Yah._

_Sakit yang ngebuat aku nggak punya harapan lagi untuk meminta Ayah menanyakan satu hal padaku._

_Karena selama ini, Ayah mau pun Ibu sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya._

_Ayah, ini Sasuke._

_Sasuke pengen sekali-kali ditanya, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan permintaan harus mengalah itu?_

_Apa Sasuke bisa menjalaninya atau tidak?_

_Maaf Yah, Sasuke gagal menjadi panutan yang baik buat Sakura.'_

Lebih dari sepekan, matang-matang dia memikirkan agar Ayahnya membaca surat terakhir yang ditulis kakaknya menjelang operasi kornea. Waktu itu Sakura menangis histeris mengetahui pendonor untuknya adalah Sasuke, kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Tapi dengan segala ambisinya itu, dengan segala penderitaan yang Sasuke punya. Sakura menguatkan diri untuk melepaskan genggaman hangat Sasuke sampai semua hilang, mendingin, dan tersisa kenangan. Lantas, Sakura mulai memendam lagi begitu mendengar isakan Ayahnya di belakang punggungnya. Penyesalan luar biasa, tidak ada yang bisa dijabarkan selain itu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Lalu Sakura ikut menangisi hal yang sama.

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
